Yomi's Companion: the Sequel
by atrophying mind
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are back together. It's the end to their long and difficult relationship. H x K. YAOI. If you have no idea what it means, stay away from my stories.


A/N: ::Sigh:: I won't be posting for a LONG time. There are such fuckin' assholes reviewing these days. As I promised, here's the last chapter of Yomi's Companion. If you forgot what happened so far, the full story will be posted on aff.net.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Kurama gazed outside the window. It seemed such a long time had passed since he returned to the Ningenkai. It's actually only been three months, yet it all seemed like a distant dream. He wished it had been. He wanted to forget both Yomi and Hiei. The fox looked around his room. Had it always looked this dark and lonely? Why was it that he missed the Makai? After all, he went through so much trouble just to return to the Ningenkai. 'It's not the Makai I miss, it's Hiei.' Kurama told himself.  
  
Shiori called her son downstairs to meet his soon to be stepfather. He also brought along his son, also named Suiichi. After watching his mother on video with this man, he was sure she would be happy with him. Yet a part of him didn't want her to be with him. He knew that once she married him, she would have less time to spend with him. After he went to college, they would grow even more distant. She would move into a new house with her new husband and new son. He would be a distant memory.  
  
Kurama quickly ran a brush through his hair and straightened out his outfit. He embraced himself to meet his new family. He quietly went down the stairs and greeted the older man. He seemed nice and sincerely in love with Shiori. The kid was another thing. He was loud and obnoxious, seemingly trying to break up his mother and Hatanaka-san. It seemed Kurama wasn't the only one who didn't want to lose his parent. At the dinner, his mother and Hatanaka-san announced their engagement. Both Kurama and Suiichi were shocked. Kurama recovered and congratulated the two.  
  
The next day, Kurama went to school as usual. He casually walked along the sidewalk, stopping to admire the flowers. It was spring; the flowers were coming back to life. Kurama stopped to look at a rose. Kurama could always make a rose, but the ones that bloomed naturally had a seemingly innocence to them. Those roses weren't infused with demon youki. Why did this particular rose look so beautiful? Kurama examined the shade; it was a ruby red, just like Hiei's eyes. Kurama let the rose go, allowing it to return to its rosebush. In the distance, the school bell rang. He uncharacteristically cursed and ran to class.  
  
Literature class couldn't be more boring. Kurama found himself to be looking out the window more and more as the days passed. The trees swayed their branches seductively as the winds blew past the leaves. Kurama had wanted so bad to leave the confined room and be among nature. The teacher was going over some love novel again. Kurama wished his life could have been like that, where he and his lover would live happily ever after. Kurama's attention continued to wander during each class until school was finally over. He quickly left the school, brushing past the scores of girls waiting for him. Hadn't they all realized that he wasn't interested in them by now?  
  
Kurama walked until he reached his sanctuary. He discovered it a few days after he had returned from the Makai. It was outside of the city. It took him a while to reach there, but it was far enough from the city to give him some distance from the humans. His sanctuary composed of ancient trees that must have been around for hundreds of years. The shrubbery around the trees grew tall, giving it a thick forest look. After a few feet, there was a clearing, a small circle that seemed to be detached from the rest of the world. Kurama put down his books and sat by a big tree. He took a deep breath. It felt good to breath in fresh air, not the polluted dust of the human city. Kurama's gaze wandered to a small rose that seemed to be misplaced among the giant shrubbery. The fox picked it up. It seemed to have the same shade as the other rose he saw earlier. His thoughts wandered back to Hiei, and the day he left the Makai and his love.  
  
X X X X  
  
It was raining the day he came back. Kurama was already in strange clothes, compared to the clothing of the Ningenkai. Now he was going to be drenched in white robes that were obviously too big for him. He fled to his home. He remembered how happy his mother was when she saw him.  
  
He remembered the expression on his mother's face. Her eyes slightly widened in shock and her mouth was a little open. She slowly reached out and touched his face and finally hugged him. He couldn't have remembered a time had been so happy to be home, to be with his mother, to be embraced by her. She cried tears of joy at seeing her son again. It had been a little over a year since he left.  
  
Kurama remembered how snug his room looked. It was exactly the way he left it. His mother had expected him to come running home everyday. Kurama had told her he was off studying abroad, but he never left much detail as to where and exactly what he was doing. Even in his letters he generalized the events, telling her what he had heard of America. He felt so horrible for lying to her, but he couldn't tell her he was kidnapped and then raped by a demon.  
  
After Kurama had gotten out of his outfit (he explained it was a cruel prank) he had spent an entire week with her before he returned to school. The plant life around the house was dying. They spent several hours in the garden trying to revive them. Shiori praised her son's green thumb. They had taken out family albums and went through the pictures. After looking through his life in the pictures, he realized that Shiori had always been there and loved him. He was truly happy he was back, but there was still a little tug at his heart. He couldn't forget about Hiei.  
  
When Kurama returned to school, he was put back with his classmates. He was afraid that he would be left back because he had taken a year off, but the teachers were sure he could catch up easily. His fan club of adoring girls showered him with "Welcome back" and "I've missed you, Suiichi-sama!" Kurama never thought he would be happy to hear those gaggles again. It seemed he had returned to the normal routine of Suiichi Minamino's life. X X X X  
  
Kurama was brought out of his stroll down memory lane when he heard a rustle by the bushes. 'Strange, who could be out here?' Kurama wondered. 'It's probably just an animal.' Kurama returned his thoughts to his memories. However, a demon energy snapped him out of it. Cautiously, Kurama got up from his seat under the tree and took a seed from his hair. He slowly approached the weak youki. Kurama was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama mouthed the name silently. He was so surprised it took him a moment to realize that Hiei's youki was really low. He was injured in some battle. Hiei was once again covered in blood, scrapes, bruises, and deep wounds. Hiei snarled in Kurama's direction, eyes widening when he realized it was Kurama. Then, he collapsed onto the ground. Kurama rushed to him, gently gathered him up, and then ran to his house.  
  
Kurama reached his destination and proceeded to rid Hiei of the pieces of burned cloth on his body. Kurama cleaned the wounds, applied the oils of his healing herbs and bandaged his wounds. After a while, Hiei's youki started to stabilize and his breathing returned to normal. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned down and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Hiei's face. He had missed him so much. Kurama leaned in to observe the little fire demon. How is it that he looked so innocent when he slept? Kurama's eyes drifted to his mouth. Small puffs of air were escaping his lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly. As his lips moved closer, his mother called.  
  
"Suiichi!" Shiori called. Kurama stopped abruptly.  
  
"Yes, mother?" he called back.  
  
"I brought the groceries, can you help me carry them from the car?" she said. Kurama sighed. It looked like he could reacquaint himself with the jaganshi later. He went downstairs to help his mother.  
  
After Kurama moved the groceries into the house, he helped prepared dinner. Then he ate dinner and told his mother his uneventful day at school. Shiori made it a habit to take more interest in her son's life so he wouldn't take off again. Kurama told his mother that he had tests coming up and would like to stay in his room alone for a couple of days to study for them. Of course Shiori said yes, her son needed to keep up his perfect grades. Kurama did have tests, but he just wanted some time alone with Hiei. It would take a couple of days before Hiei would get up and leave. That thought hurt him, but as long as Hiei was alive and well, Kurama would be happy.  
  
Kurama went to his room to see Hiei still asleep. He smiled. Hiei looked like a little child snuggled in bed. The clothes Kurama put on him were from his younger years. His eyes wandered again, observing the injuries inflicted on the little demon. Why did Hiei always engage in battles where he could put himself at serious risk? During his stay in the Makai, Hiei was always injured in some battle, but he always came back to Kurama, where he knew the fox would heal him. What exactly did Hiei do to deserve so much pain in his life? A pained moan from Hiei brought Kurama from his thoughts. Hiei woke up. Kurama froze.  
  
Hiei's sleepy gaze wandered around the strange room. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fleeing from Yomi's guards. They were a hell of a lot stronger than he had anticipated. They almost killed him, but he managed to escape by jumping in some portal. It wasn't the smartest thing to do; it could have led him right into Enma's Hell. He found himself falling face first into some green shrubbery. He staggered around, wondering if he was transported somewhere else in the Makai. Then he felt a familiar youki emerging from some bushes. He turned and saw Kurama. That's when he passed out.  
  
He couldn't have seen Kurama. That would mean he had to have gone into the Ningenkai, and the Reikai doesn't leave any stray portals to the human world unguarded. He was sure that the fox was just a delusion from his loss of blood. Hiei's eyes wandered the strange room again, and this time they fell upon the gorgeous fox. Thinking he was hallucinating again, he fell back into the warm bed.  
  
Kurama hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He let it go when Hiei fell back into sleep. Hiei didn't seem normal. His eyes were all groggy and he wasn't on guard. He must be in severe pain if he was in that state. He quickly whipped up a sedative. Kurama opened Hiei's mouth and put the liquid in. Hiei made a repugnant face. The drug wasn't meant to taste good, but Hiei needed to swallow it if he didn't want to be in any more pain.  
  
"Swallow, Hiei." Kurama said softly into his ear. Hiei's face relaxed and he did what he was told. Kurama tried to move off Hiei, but Hiei's arms wrapped themselves around his torso and wouldn't let go. Kurama tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. He slumped onto the small figure beneath him. Even when Hiei was sleeping/sedated he was still strong. Kurama rested his head by the crook of Hiei's neck. He shifted his body so that he wouldn't crush Hiei's injured body with his weight. 'I miss this.' Kurama thought. He inhaled Hiei's hair. It was a little stained with blood, but underneath that smell was Hiei's scent. Kurama cuddled Hiei as close as possible without hurting him. His heart fluttered. Three months in a different world couldn't erase his feelings for him. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the first time since he came home.  
  
Next morning......  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Kurama groaned and groped blindly for the wretched clock. He found it and hit the snooze button. He snuggled closer to the warm body close to his. It wasn't until ten minutes later when the alarm went off again that he realized that there was a body other than his own in his bed. He turned the alarm off and disentangled himself from Hiei. Somehow overnight, Hiei's grip loosened. He smiled, remembering that Hiei was back. 'But for how long?' he wondered. The clock indicated he had to get ready for school. He considered taking the day off, but then his mother would come into his room to check on him, which means he would have had to hide Hiei. He decided he would deal with Hiei after school. The jaganshi was still sedated; he wouldn't be up until Kurama came back. Kurama took a shower, put on his outfit, brushed his hair, and ate his breakfast. He kissed his mother goodbye and left for school.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Strange, his body felt numb. Where was he? He looked around the strange room. He tried to move around, but his body wouldn't obey. He gave up trying and relaxed on the soft bed. He drew a deep breath. His senses were tickled with Kurama's scent. Hiei snapped his eyes open. He took another breath. Kurama's scent was all around him. Hiei looked around the room again. It looked familiar. Not like he's been there before, but he's seen it somewhere. His eyes fell upon a picture at the desk. There was Kurama and his mother. Of course, this was the room he had seen in Kurama's video. This was.............. Kurama's room. It wasn't fitting for a heartless youko. Everything was so tidy and neatly put away. There weren't even any stray papers on the desk.  
  
Hiei concluded that since he was in the fox's room, he hadn't hallucinated. He had seen the fox in that strange forest and when he awoke earlier, he had once again seen the beautiful Kurama. 'Youko Kurama.' Hiei reminded himself. Just as Hiei started to relax, the door to the room flew open. Kurama quickly walked in and threw his things onto the chair besides the desk. He turned to Hiei. Kurama was surprised the little demon was already awake.  
  
"You're awake." Kurama said. Hiei didn't respond.  
  
"I thought you would still be asleep given the fact I gave you a strong sedative."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. 'No wonder I feel so numb.' He thought.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Trying to drug and kidnap me?" Hiei half-heartedly joked.  
  
"No, you had so much wounds, I thought you could use a pain killer."  
  
"Pain's nothing new to me."  
  
"I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"It's too late for that. Besides, why do you even care about me?" Hiei spat. That hurt Kurama. After the time they've been together, how can he even say that? Kurama changed the subject.  
  
"How'd you get those wounds?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at his bandage- covered body.  
  
"A fight."  
  
"Care to be more specific?"  
  
"I was being chased by some youkai."  
  
"Who were they? They must be strong if they managed to hurt you like this." Kurama said as he gently touched Hiei's arm. Hiei flinched at the contact. Kurama withdrew.  
  
"They were no one."  
  
"Hiei............ who were they?" Kurama said with pleading eyes. He wanted to know who could possibly hurt Hiei. Surely it wasn't Mukuro. Could another S class demon rose to power so soon?  
  
Hiei couldn't resist the pleading gaze of Kurama. 'Dammit, why does he have to be so beautiful?' Hiei yearned for Kurama. His entire body screamed for him, but his pride wouldn't allow himself to be just another one of Youko Kurama's passing sex interests.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said again in his soft voice.  
  
"They were......... Yomi's guards." Hiei said. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought I killed him."  
  
"You've managed to blind him, but other than that, he's fully recovered. He's made it his number one priority to send powerful A class demons after me." Hiei revealed. Kurama's lip curled slightly and his eyes darkened.  
  
"I knew I should have stayed to finish him off."  
  
"There's nothing you could have done, he's too powerful. Only either Mukuro or Yusuke could defeat him."  
  
"But still, I could have crippled him further. Even after I blinded him, he's still powerful. I should have injected some poison into him, or called more blood sucking plants." Kurama snarled. "I should have ripped off his stupid ears or something, I should have-" Kurama paused and looked at Hiei's injured body.  
  
"I should have risked everything to make sure he would never had hurt you again." Kurama said in a softer voice. His face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do more." Kurama said. Hiei turned away from Kurama.  
  
"Kch. Don't think you're obligated to help me. I don't need you to do anything for me. I'm fine on my own." Hiei said coldly.  
  
Hiei made it clear that he wanted no help from Kurama. Once the sedative had worn off, Hiei tried to get up and leave but Kurama wouldn't let him. He forced him to stay by binding him to the bed with vines. Kurama told Hiei that once he was strong enough to free himself from the vines, he could leave.  
  
For the next week, Hiei had to watch Kurama go about his daily life, as he remained tied to the bed. Every time he managed to free himself from a vine, another one was there to take its place. Hiei would have to regain more than half his powers to free himself. Hiei noticed just how human Kurama was. He went to school everyday and left around the same time. After he came home, he dutifully did his homework, and then proceeded to help his mother out. Kurama always fed Hiei in regular intervals despite the protests of Hiei. After Kurama would check on Hiei's healing progress, he would take his shower and brush his teeth. Then he would go to sleep on his makeshift bed besides the one Hiei was sleeping on.  
  
Hiei had come to realize that Kurama was very much human; in fact, he was perfect! However, everyone had their little dirty secrets. He was sure that once the time came when he escaped, he could see Kurama robbing from vaults and killing humans. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Another week had passed and Hiei had fully healed. Hiei actually regained much of his power the first week he stayed, but he wanted to stay around Kurama longer. 'To see if he would slip up.' Hiei told himself. Frustrated that Kurama had not revealed any dirty secrets; he broke free from the vines with ease. He lingered around Kurama's house to observe the fox. He was going to catch that fox red-handed. There was no way Kurama could be fully content living out his boring human existence. Surely Kurama would seek a thrill, like all demons.  
  
Two weeks passed. Still little change in Kurama's boring routine. How could the fox do it? Hiei would have gone mad in three days. Guilt and regret gripped his heart. How could he have accused Kurama of still being a youko? He accused him of being a whore when Yomi raped him. Hiei knew he owed Kurama a huge apology.  
  
Hiei entered Kurama's room through the window. The fox wasn't there now. Hiei explored the room to find boring books, notes, and clothes. There were no hidden treasures anywhere. His gaze rested on the bed. He couldn't help lying down on the soft material. He had slept on softer beds before, but none carried Kurama's intoxicating scent. Hiei breathed it in once again. Once again it was so alluring. His scent was untainted; it hadn't changed, which meant he hadn't slept with anyone else either. It suddenly hit Hiei that Kurama would still have been chaste and a virgin if he hadn't gone to the Makai and met him....... and Yomi. Hiei growled at the memory of the fox with that goat. Hiei got up and prepared to leave via the window when the door opened. "Hiei." the fox said. Hiei turned around to see Kurama clad in a bathrobe running a towel through his hair. He had returned from taking a shower and his scent was invading his senses. Hiei took a few breaths to calm down. At a distance, the fox was still irresistible.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you left a long time ago."  
  
"I just came................ to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to call you a heartless, promiscuous youko." Hiei said. He couldn't bring himself to look at him.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I've been called worse things. Nothing bothers me anymore." Kurama said coolly. He brushed passed Hiei and put his towel down on the bed. Hiei secretly ogled Kurama's slight figure when his back was turned.  
  
"If that's all you came to say, you can leave now. I wouldn't want to keep you from the Makai." Kurama said.  
  
"No, Kurama. I really mean it. I had no right to say all those things to you." Hiei said. Kurama stayed quiet and kept his back to Hiei.  
  
"Aren't you..... going to yell at me? Hit me? Anything?"  
  
"Why? So you could feel better?" Kurama angrily turned around to face Hiei.  
  
"Do you think that by me hitting you would make us even? You have no idea how much your words hurt. I completely trusted you, gave my body to you, my heart, my soul. Hiei, I loved you!" Kurama suddenly realized what he proclaimed. Somehow he felt scared. He knew his relationship with Hiei was over, but he still had some hope that they could be together again. Now that Hiei knew how deep his feelings ran, he might reject them. Kurama turned around so he wouldn't have to face Hiei. He awaited the sound of the window opening and the feeling of a breeze hitting his back. Instead, Hiei grasped his arm and threw him on the bed.  
  
The surprised Kurama didn't recognize what was going on until he felt Hiei's lips on his. Hiei pushed his tongue into Kurama's mouth and traced the outline of the fox's teeth. He savored his sweet lips and the warmth of his mouth. Kurama pulled Hiei down, closer to him and he started to suck gently on Hiei's tongue. Then both tongues battled for dominance. Hiei pulled away for breath. They both were panting heavily.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, still panting.  
  
"Fox." Hiei said as he kissed his neck. Hiei's hands started to undo the knot on the fox's robe. Kurama cupped Hiei's face.  
  
"You knew I loved you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. It was very obvious." Hiei said, starting to kiss a trail down his neck. "So, I guess this means you love me too?" Kurama asked hopefully. Suddenly, Hiei stopped.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Do you..... love me?"  
  
"I........ don't know." Hiei responded.  
  
"I see." Kurama pushed Hiei off him.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Let's not go any farther." Kurama tightened the robe around himself.  
  
"I thought you wanted this." Hiei asked, his hand cupping Kurama's semi- erection.  
  
Kurama gave a surprised gasp and slapped Hiei's hand away. He got up off the bed and moved a few feet away from Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, it was nice but........."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But.......... I want a relationship based on something, not just meaningless sex. I'm so tired of being used." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said. He should have known. Kurama was human at heart now, of course he would want a relationship like any other human. How stupid could he have been to think Kurama would so easily take him back?  
  
"Sorry." Hiei said quickly and in a flash, disappeared out the window and headed for a portal to the Makai. If Kurama didn't want him back, there was no point in staying in the Ningenkai. A heart-torn Kurama quietly sat down on his bed and ran the towel through his hair. Slowly, a tear slipped from his eye. Then, little by little, more joined the fallen tear until Kurama cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kurama somehow managed to summon the power to go to school. He wasn't himself. His hair seemed dull and his eyes didn't glimmer. His fan club of girls sensed his melancholy mood and backed off. Of course, there was the occasional idiot that thought she could cheer him up. She pulled him aside after class.  
  
"Suiichi-sama? Are you alright?" the girl asked. Kurama didn't answer.  
  
"Suiichi-sama?" she asked again.  
  
"Ano... If you have any problems or anything, you can tell me." Once again, no response from Kurama.  
  
"Please, tell us what's wrong so we can help you. We all love you and we're all really worried." Slowly, Kurama looked at the girl.  
  
"What do you know about love?" he said coldly. The girl was taken aback. Her dear Suiichi was never this cold before. No, something must definitely be wrong, and she, the mender of his heart would heal him.  
  
"I know that I love you, truly and deeply." She said. Something started to click inside Kurama.  
  
"What do you think love is?" Kurama asked the hopeful girl.  
  
"Love? It's..." she paused to blush, thinking it made her look cute. "Love to me is... when you care deeply for someone and would do anything to make them happy."  
  
"And...... why is it that you love me so much?" Kurama asked. Now she blushed even more deeply.  
  
"Ano... well, because you're so pretty. And you're smart, kind, and athletic" she responded.  
  
"Is that all?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You're very graceful and considerate too."  
  
"I see. But........... none of you really know me." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Suiichi-sama?" she asked, moving really close to him now, expecting him to kiss her for her insightful view. A dawning seemed to reach Kurama.  
  
"Love........... is just a word."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's just a simple word. It has no meaning if you don't feel what the word describes. And even if you never say the word, it doesn't mean you don't love." Kurama said. He started to think back to when he first met Hiei. When they first met, Hiei almost stabbed him, but he didn't. And when they first made love, Hiei was extremely gentle. Every time Yomi made a move on him, Hiei would try to comfort him. Hiei even risked his life to save Kurama from Yomi. And Hiei had apologized for all the hurtful things he had said. He really wanted to be with him, he showed him so last night when Hiei kissed him so passionately. Hiei really did love him, even if he didn't see it, or would never say it.  
  
"Suiichi-sama?" the girl's voice brought him out of his daze. He gave her his fake smile reserved for all his fan-club members. He moved closer to her and her face turned red.  
  
"Thank you for the pep-talk." Kurama said in his sweet voice.  
  
"A-anytime, Suiichi-sama." She felt faint. Kurama gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then proceeded to run out of the school. He had to go to the Makai to find Hiei. He headed for the little forest from where he found Hiei.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes darted around the dense vegetation. He was sure he felt a surge of energy here. There had to be a portal nearby. He felt guilty for cutting school, but Hiei took precedent over school. His eyes darted around until he saw light being emitted from behind a tree. He stopped and saw the portal. Kurama cautiously approached it. Strange, the portal was unguarded. Kurama heard a rustle and jumped onto a low branch. There was a tall orange-haired boy walking toward the portal. The boy sighed.  
  
"Damn Koenma. Making me guard this stupid portal. Who the hell's going to come this deep into this forest anyway? I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara should be out saving the world from the perils of the Makai, not guarding the gateway." He said. He sighed once more.  
  
"Screw this. Whoever's dumb enough to jump into this swirling vortex deserves to end up in the Makai. I'm going to play with Eikichi." The boy humphed and marched off. After Kurama was sure the boy had gone off, he jumped into the portal.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama tried to sense Hiei's unique youki. No surprise, Hiei was near Mukuro's domain. He quickly ran to Mukuro's castle. The guards tried to block his ascent into the castle, but he quickly disposed of them. He climbed up the stairs faster and faster. Kurama ran through some halls until he felt Hiei's youki in the room directly in front of him. Kurama grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open. Kurama immediately regretted returning to the Makai. Mukuro was lying on a huge bed. Hiei was on top of her, pulling her clothes off. Kurama was shocked, but felt so embarrassed and stupid for returning. Of course Hiei had moved on and forgot about him. He turned away and ran back down the halls. He found the closest window he could reach and jumped out. He had to get away from there. He ran the farthest his legs could take him.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kurama's legs gave out beneath him. He collapsed onto some vegetation. The grass seemed to sense his pain and tried to sooth him. Kurama hated Hiei for betraying him. He banged his fist against the ground. No, Hiei hadn't betrayed him. They weren't together, Kurama had told Hiei to leave. He was free to choose whoever he wanted to mate with. Kurama was so emotionally exhausted. He had thought Hiei and he would be together when he found Hiei in the Ningenkai. Now, they were completely over. Hiei moved on. Hiei never loved him.  
Kurama laid in the grass for what seemed like hours. When he woke up, the Makai night sky was in view. Kurama picked himself up and brushed off some stray grass. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his outfit. His mother was probably worried sick by now. Kurama looked for a portal to the Ningenkai. He hoped he would find one quickly. Last time, it took him two days to find one and beat up the guards patrolling it. He sensed one and started to walk in that direction. All he wanted to do was go home and lie in her embrace. She was the only one that loved him.  
  
Unfortunately, the demons of the Makai didn't want him to leave. A group of cat demons surrounded him. They hissed and tried to scratch him. Kurama was completely exhausted, he had no energy left. One demon tackled him from behind and he fell to the ground. He couldn't even get up. Fatigue took over his senses. He didn't want to die. Even if he lost Hiei, he still had to live, for his mother. He was expecting a fatal blow, but it never came. He heard shrieks and then the pack fled. What scared them off?  
  
"So, is this how the great Youko Kurama dies?" a voice said. That voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said. Kurama thought he was going to pass out again. Hiei took off his headband and put his hand to Kurama's chest. His jagan glowed and Hiei transferred some youki to Kurama. Kurama felt rejuvenated. Hiei took his hand away and stood silently next to the fox. Kurama really didn't want to face him now, so got up and turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Hiei asked. Kurama thought of something to say.  
  
"I just-" Kurama started. He turned around to look at Hiei. "I don't know." Hiei looked at him with an expressionless mask. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Kurama had to get back to his mother. He was going to walk away when Hiei spoke.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You fled the room awfully fast. It took me a while to track you down."  
  
"I was just surprised that you would take Mukuro as your new lover." Kurama said, eyes downcast. "I'm happy you found someone." Kurama quickly turned around when Hiei grabbed his hand. Dammit, was there no way he could escape from Hiei?  
  
"Fox..... what do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? Hiei, you were on top of her, taking her clothes off." Kurama still wouldn't look at Hiei. Was Hiei just holding him so he could throw this in his face?  
  
"You're not very perceptive." Hiei said. "If you actually looked at her, you would have seen that she was unconscious and I was taking her clothes off so I could treat her wounds." Kurama thought it over. When he entered the room, Hiei was taking her clothes off, but Mukuro didn't have her hands on Hiei, groping him or anything. In fact, she lied perfectly still. Damn, he felt stupid. How could he have assumed the worst of Hiei?  
  
"Hn. Were you jealous?" Hiei asked, with a little smirk even though Kurama didn't see it.  
  
"Why would I be? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything." Kurama said. Hiei turned him around to look at him.  
  
"Fox, why did you come back?" Hiei asked. Kurama hesitantly started to speak. "I-I wanted to see you again. I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be with you again. Hiei-" Kurama paused. "Hiei, I still love you." Kurama gazed into Hiei's ruby orbs. Last time he confessed his love, Hiei willingly took him back, but Hiei might not this time.  
  
Hiei pulled Kurama down and kissed him.  
  
"Fox? Does this mean we're back together?" Hiei said. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Yes, koibito."  
  
"You don't think I only want you for sex?"  
  
"I know you love me, even if you won't say it." They kissed again. Kurama pulled away a little dejectedly.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to return to the Ningenkai." Kurama sighed. Damn, they had just gotten together again. Now that they were lovers once again, how would they stay together?  
  
"I'll go with you." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"But, what about Mukuro?"  
  
"It's okay. She'll be fine without me. When I was off chasing you, she chose a second heir. She thought I was a compromise; she was right."  
  
"Don't you want to rule the Makai one day?"  
  
"Fox, I realized that I was miserable before and without you." Hiei said. Kurama leaned in for a kiss. Kurama smiled.  
  
"You do love me."  
  
"Hn. However, I would like to return to the Makai whenever I want."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want you to feel trapped in the Ningenkai. We'll return together here when my mortal life is up." Kurama took Hiei's hand and they walked together to the portal back to the Ningenkai. For the first time, the lovers felt complete. Just walking together made them happy. The war in the Makai, Yomi, and everything else, didn't concern them. All that mattered to them was that they loved each other and had survived the greatest obstacles of their relationship.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: ::Sniffle:: It's finally over. I'm so fuckin' glad. I don't have to deal with assholes in the reviews. Of course, I'm grateful for those that actually do like the story. If you didn't like the story, do what I do, don't review. I write this for people who like the Hiei x Kurama pairing and the hot sex that goes with it, not for people to say "fuck you, this sucked" in the reviews and not leave a reason or his/her name. 


End file.
